


Stealing Time

by GuileandGall



Series: An Arrow for Directness [7]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Deputy Tayen Quick decides to pop by Sharky’s just to say, “Hi.” Or at least that’s what she told herself when she decided to drive all the way across the county.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge
Series: An Arrow for Directness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Stealing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This entire piece was sparked by this image: https://guileandgall.tumblr.com/post/185741459271. It just took me forever and a day to finish it. I looked at the day I started writing it, and yeah. It was 10 months in the works. Eep! I didn’t realize it had been that wrong. (Turned out to be more like 14 months by the time it posted.)

**Summary:** Deputy Tayen Quick decides to pop by Sharky’s just to say, “Hi.” Or at least that’s what she told herself when she decided to drive all the way across the county.

 **a/n:** This entire piece was sparked by this image: [https://guileandgall.tumblr.com/post/185741459271.](https://guileandgall.tumblr.com/post/185741459271) It just took me forever and a day to finish it. I looked at the day I started writing it, and yeah. It was 10 months in the works. Eep! I didn’t realize it had been that wrong.

**Stealing Time**

**-1-**

There was a chill in the night air, one that had prompted Sharky Boshaw to open the windows. Most nights like this he would have turned on the boob tube and fallen asleep to whatever movie might be playing, but he wasn’t about to tune into that Peggie shit. He could wake up naked in a chicken coop or some shit. Of course, the radio was no reprieve either, so he flipped through the records on the shelf above his turntable. It was always tough to choose. He just decided close his eyes and pick one at random.

When his fingers stopped moving, an unexpected knock at the door resounded through the whole house. He turned toward the front door. It wasn’t the cautious knock of a salesperson; no, it definitely belonged to someone more confident and controlled. Sharky knew who it had to be before he crossed the room and swung the door open.

“Have to say I think that’s the first time 5-oh has ever _knocked_ on my door, Shorty,” he said by way of greeting as he leaned in the doorway.

A smile spread across the deputy’s lips—the soft one that made his insides go all warm and squishy. “Not sure I buy that, Shark,” she told him as she stepped toward him.

A smirk curled over his lips, “Usually they let themselves in.” Boshaw reached out to grab her hand. In a quick movement, Sharky pulled her close and dipped his head to catch her mouth with a kiss. With a twist, he guided her into the tight hallway that was only barely wide enough for the pair of them. The door swung closed all on its own. He rested his forehead against hers and said, “Been thinking about doing that all damn day.”

“Then maybe you should do it again,” Tayen Quick challenged. Her fingers were cold against the warm skin of the back of his neck as they combed through his hair. “You know, a little stockpile for later.”

Sharky’s grin widened and he complied, kissing her softly at first before deepening it. He leaned against her, pressing her between his lean body and the wood paneling.

Goosebumps trailed down his spine when her hand dipped beneath the back of his hoodie. Her hands were always freezing, and so were her feet. He couldn’t figure out why, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to it—maybe it was one of those mysteries of the universe no one ever solved. He’d heard it was just a chick thing. And maybe that was true, because even when it was warm outside, her fingers were like fucking ice.

Slowly pulling away, Sharky brushed her inky black hair away from her face with both hands. It coiled around his fingers like silk. He inhaled deeply, grinning at the scent of strawberries, bright and sweet. It detoured his train of thought immediately. “You smell like summer.”

Her head tipped enough to brush her lips against his, and Sharky couldn’t resist another taste of her. The low hum in her throat just sharpened his hunger. Her hand tightened around the front of his hoodie, the other arm circling his waist, keeping him close—as if he had any intention of putting even a centimeter between them. The sensation of her against him, the tight hold she kept on him, made his pulse pound through his veins like a bass drum. She wanted him as much as he wanted her; it was an intoxicating thought.

Taye’s weight shifted to the left; Sharky moved with her. The two of them stumbled through the foyer and into the kitchen, feet tangling here and there as they went. Eventually balance lost to gravity and they landed heavy against the edge of the counter; Tayen grunted when her hips made contact with the edge of the laminated surface.

“You okay?” Sharky mumbled against her mouth.

“Yeah,” she huffed with a trace of laughter in her voice. She guided his lips back to hers.

With her tongue deep in his mouth, Sharky tried to measure the benefits and drawbacks of just staying where they were or getting her to the bedroom or the sofa. Her teeth tugging at his bottom lip did nothing to help his mind puzzle out the conundrum that lay before him, nor did the kisses that burned down his neck, or the feel of her hands on his skin as she slipped them beneath his shirt. He grabbed her quickly and lifted her onto the counter, sealing his mouth over hers and returning the favor as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

Her dislodged hands shifted gears. He could feel them moving between them. Once he realized the purpose, he helped fumbling two buttons open before the red and black checked flannel opened wide. His hands chased the lines of her collarbones and followed the fall of the fabric down her arms.

Breaking the kiss for a quick breath, he noticed her arms fold, hands disappearing behind her back. A knowing smile unfurled across his lips. Two heavy breaths later, he helped her discard her bra. Her belly was warm, and quivered under his hand—a sign of her anticipation. Sharky’d figured out what she liked. He kissed her hard, in direct conflict to the feathery touch he drew along the edges of her ribs. His tongue pressed deep into her mouth, hard and fast, while his hands inched gently toward her chest which she arched toward him in a silent plea. Well, not entirely silent. Her low moan held notes of impatient whimpering that egged him on.

“Don’t tease,” she gasped, breaking their kiss and staring him right in the eye.

Sharky smirked.

“As much shit as you talk.” She shook her head at him.

“What?” he dared.

“No one would ever believe you were this much of a tease.”

The low chuckle rumbled through his throat. He doubted she’d believe that the teasing was as much for him as it was for her. He loved hearing that wanton need grow in her, got off to knowing she wanted it, wanted him. His cock throbbed against the rough denim. “And no one would believe how wet it gets you,” he shot back.

She knew he was right. “Fuck you.”

“You will,” he promised, dragging the backs of his fingers over the swell of her breasts, but detouring before they reached her nipples.

Taye growled at him, biting down on her bottom lip. She didn’t argue. It would be a lie, and that was one thing she prided herself on. She was a straight shooter, defined herself by her honesty. Sure, sometimes she left things out, but she never said anything she didn’t believe to be true. He admired it, and enjoyed it. Her fingers moved through his hair, unspoken encouragement; the motion always held a question that she was too embarrassed to ask. From time to time, though, he liked to make her voice it—he’d play games and be stubborn until she point blank said it, told him what she wanted him to do to her.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips when Sharky bowed his head. The sound changed when he planted a kiss against her sternum, between her breasts. Clearly that wasn’t what she was expecting. He glanced up at her and could see it in her face, that hint of anticipation mixing with the want that blew her pupils wide, like she was high … _on him_. While a part of Sharky wanted to play, it was overruled by that selfish part that wanted to hear her come apart at his machinations.

Sharky skimmed his hand along her side, circling her breast, then tightening his grip; it poised the soft flesh so as to showcase her dark sienna nipple for his attentions. Her hand tightened in his hair when the tip of his tongue traced the puffy edge of her areola. The dark moan that accompanied the flat lick of his tongue made his cock twitch and inspired his greed. He sucked the taut flesh into his mouth. The smooth, sensitive skin roughened and puckered beneath the flicks of his tongue and the gentle tease of his teeth.

Pulling away with a pop, he surveyed the tight peak and pebbled skin with a satisfied grin. Her hands on his face brought his lips to hers again before he could do more. Grabbing her hips as she kissed him, he pulled her body against him, pressing himself against her.

“Take your shirt off,” she growled against his mouth. Her hands moved frantically to help him with the task. “I want to feel your skin on mine.” Her voice rested at the edge of a whine.

As he pulled it over his head, those cool fingers moved deftly over his chest, followed by warm plump lips. Her teeth tugged at his nipple in a less effective manner than his had been—his just weren’t as sensitive. Her mouth shot back to his neck, her arms circling him as she pressed her bare chest against his with a rumbling sound.

**-2-**

His skin seared against hers. Tayen couldn’t understand how he could be so goddamn warm all the time. He used a tight grip on her hair to tug her head back. The sting tingled along her scalp and down her spine as his lips met hers again. She opened her mouth on contact and his tongue dove past her lips with the smoothness of a waterfall. She welcomed it with a soft moan, that only deepened when she pressed herself against him with a little wiggle.

One hand snaked over his hip and she pressed her hand down the front of his jeans, tracing the thickness of his erection. The growl started incoherent, but when her fingers circled the tip of his cock, their kiss broke again with a gutteral, “Fuck.”

“You’re still too dressed,” she told him. Her hips shifted against the counter, the pressure of the movement sending a little jolt though her. She wanted him. Wanted to just strip down and ride him until she came. Just the thought of it had her skin burning. “I want you,” she breathed.

“Yeah,” Sharky agreed.

All her ideas for teasing him and drawing things out flew out of her head with that first kiss. She pulled at the button on his jeans and downed his zipper, before he’d had the chance to do the same to her. One of her hands dove into his jeans, while the other tried to push them down.

Shifting to the edge of the counter, she slipped off. It would be easier that way. Trying to do everything at once, she stroked him and tried to pull one foot out of the boots she was wearing. It failed miserably. Sharky helped her get his jeans low enough that she didn’t have to fight with the denim or his tighty whities as her hand moved along his length. The sticky drops of precum coated the head of his penis, making her movements a little easier.

Sharky moaned in her mouth as he kissed her. When he pushed at her own jeans, Tayen shimmied her hips to help him get them down. The drawer beside them slammed open. His attention finally turned from her as his hand shifted through the clutter until he found what he was looking for. She nipped at the skin on his neck, earning a sharp hiss. The contents of the drawer shifted loudly and the drawer knocked against the counter when he closed it. His free hand slipped between her legs, and her head fell back when his finger pressed against her clit.

“Fuck, Taye. I barely touched you,” he breathed.

“Been thinking about you all day.”

Sharky chuckled at her and pressed one finger into her wetness. Her shaky moan echoed through the tiny kitchen. He traced her slick back to her apex to draw a circle around her nub before diving back into her. She wanted to spread her legs more, give him more access to her, but her jeans weren’t off or really even low enough to allow it.

She blinked up at him, watched him rip open the condom using his teeth as leverage. Tayen grabbed it from the package. She gave him a few long strokes, before she let go and rolled the condom down the length of his cock.

“You look so hot.” Sharky kissed her hard and deep before he pressed at her shoulder to turn her around.

Her hands slapped onto the counter, catching herself before they inched her jeans down a few inches farther. He didn’t wait for more than that though. Sharky eased into her, pulling her hips against his as their wanton moans mingled in the crisp breeze that came in through the open windows. He moved slow at first, shifting behind her a bit to adjust his clothes to get them out of the way enough to move the way he wanted.

His hands skimmed her sides and communicated the fact that he’d achieved whatever measure of freedom of movement he was going to need. Thankfully, she’d done the same, mostly. She still couldn’t get one of her boots off.

Burying his face against her back, Sharky reached around and cupped her breasts. He dotted kisses over her shoulders as he started to move in earnest. The angle was perfect for her; his long strokes finding just the right spot inside her to get her to let loose. The way he pinched and plucked at her nipples heightened the sensation as she pulsed around him.

“Damn, Taye. You feel so fucking good,” he groaned against her shoulder. His arm circled her shoulders and he pulled her against his chest.

“So do you,” she breathed, turning her head, so his mouth could find hers. His fingers bit into her hip, then his smacked against her ass. The loud slap of skin reverberated around the room, or maybe they were just moving that fast. She didn’t give it more than a fleeting moment of thought. Laying one hand atop the one near her waist, she gripped it tight and tried to guide his fingers where she wanted them.

There was a deep chuckle against her mouth. His light eyes met hers. She knew what he wanted. “Touch me,” she moaned.

“I am,” he replied, the other hand squeezing her breast tight in demonstration as he thrust into her again.

“Fuck,” she moaned. Her eyes closed for a moment, before reconnecting with him. “You know what I mean.”

“I do.” He kissed her, soft and sweet. “But I still want to hear you say it.”

Her breathing came in sharp vocal gasps that resounded around him. “Make me come.”

His hand didn’t budge.

She shifted enough to bite his bottom lip. “Charlemagne Victor Boshaw,” she growled at him. He couldn’t help but smile wider. Her voice went stern. “I can damn well rub my own clit, but I prefer—”

He didn’t let her finish her scolding, instead he swallowed the sound of her voice in a kiss. His fingers relented to her insistence as well, and he let her guide his hand between her legs. She gasped against his lips when they reached her intended destination.

“Sharky,” she breathed, trying hard to stay against him. But with the way he touched her, the way he moved inside her, all her body wanted to do was curl up and tighten in anticipation of the crest of that building pleasure.

“I’m here with you.”

His teeth teased at the sensitive skin on her neck and shoulder before she leaned forward against the counter, using it to hold herself as upright as she could manage. Sharky’s other hand moved from her shoulders down her spine. Tayen pushed back against him pressing her hips backward in a rhythm that would meet his thrusts as well as keep his fingers just where she wanted them. The world shrank continually until her awareness boiled down to the two of them and that explosive fire raging beneath her skin.

“Don’t stop,” she begged. Not that she really thought he might. “Yes. Yes, please.” Her voice crooned, dripping with unabashed need. At any other moment in her life she might have been embarrassed by that kind of sound coming out of her body, but in his arms was the only place begging didn’t seem to bring up that kind of feeling.

“I won’t,” he told her.

Sharky leaned against her back. His free hand gripped her hip twice as the long fingers of his other chased a ragged circle around the firm bundle of nerves between her legs. His skin warmed her further, his heated breath puffing against the back of her neck.

A low growl vibrated against her back. “Come for me,” Sharky ordered as he nipped the curve where her shoulder met her neck.

Tayen wanted to. Not only because he asked, but because he felt so damn good. She just needed … she didn’t know what until it happened. And even when that fire broke forth across her nervous system she couldn’t define the source of the wild fire, but it consumed her. She bucked against him, her body quivering. His arm around her, kept her steady-ish when one knee went weak for a second. Tayen rode it out, rocking with him as she moaned incoherently.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sharky chanted against her neck with each sharp snap of his hips. The quick succession paused in a deep thrust, and he pushed at her hip to bury himself deeper inside her as he came. The rotation of her hips lessened, but didn’t cease. Her hand cradled his in place still as she rubbed against his fingers and continued to pump her hips against him as she stayed there on the edge of her orgasm the sensation still coursing through her.

His nose skimmed her spine. He pressed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck. “Still going?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Mmhmm.”

“Close?”

Her head shook.

“Good.” In a quick movement, he slipped out of her and turned her around. Before she could object to the loss of sensation, Sharky tossed her over his shoulder.

A raucous laugh burst out of her as he shuffled, jeans around his calves, toward the bedroom. The awkward way they moved through the house, bouncing off this wall and that doorjamb stole any Lothario-like smoothness from his actions. She cackled wildly watching the frenzied movements of his feet. The deputy landed on the mattress with a bounce and more laughter. He caught her foot and untied her boot, quickly freeing it and one leg from the bondage of her jeans.

Using his leverage he opened her legs and let his heated gaze rake over her body. It never failed to make her hot. When he looked at her like that she felt sexy, knew he wanted every inch of her.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered.

Tayen grinned at him, it was sweet and sappy she knew. “Not bad yourself.”

“Glad you enjoy the view.” Sharky ran his hand down his chest and flashed his eyebrows at her.

“Get over here already.”

He bent fast and tugged his jeans up enough to unlace his own boots. She sat up and joined him in losing the rest of her clothing. Sure, she could have left her socks on, but she didn’t. He toed off his shoes and let his jeans drop. He pranced out of them and started to climb onto the bed. He froze, tugged off the used condom and dropped it in the bin near the door, then started back in her direction. Tayen scrambled backward, trying to give him more than enough space to join her.

Excitement coursed through her body. Judging by the way he looked at her, she probably wouldn’t be getting much if any sleep that night; and she was completely fine with that. His body covered hers and she guided his lips to hers. No, that would suit her just fine. Eight hours in bed with Sharky, that beat sleep any day. She draped her arms around his neck as he settled against her; she’d gladly let him carry her off to a land of ecstasy. It would be a much needed break, and there was no one she would rather carve out some down time with.


End file.
